Fear of the Gentle
by TheBlueAndOrangeTeam
Summary: Fluttershy accidentally kills Twilight and grows fond of killing while Pinkie Pie tries to solve the case of the mysterious murders. Rated M for gore and violence.


**Fear of the Gentle**

**Chapter one- It was only an accident**

Fluttershy stood in her recently added underground basement staring into the dirt of the wall. Blood trickled down from a single spot on the wall. Fluttershy looked away terrified, _no pony can know about this_, she thought.

_Thump._

Fluttershy looked up instantly. _What was that? It can't be…_ she looked back at the bloodied wall then back at the dirt ceiling. _No it's just not possible_.

_Thump._

She couldn't take it anymore and dug her hooves into the soft soil of the bloody wall, digging away the soil. A few hoof digs later a lock of purple hair could be seen along with a small beginning of a horn. Fluttershy yanked out the body looking down at her friend. It was yesterday that she had visited; it was only an accident…

* * *

-Flashback time-

"Hey Fluttershy! It's me Twilight!" The purple unicorn hit her hoof to the door of Fluttershy's house. After a several seconds of no reply Twilight sighed and left to look for Fluttershy elsewhere.

Meanwhile Fluttershy was in her garden, planting some new carrots for Angel. Twilight heard the shovel that Fluttershy was using and dashed to find the source of the sound. "Fluttershy you here?" She stepped into the other garden. "Hmm she must be in her other garden," Twilight murmured and headed out to the other garden. Fluttershy was getting tired of all the shoveling and set the shovel beside her.

"Angel would you be a dear and get me some water?" Fluttershy asked her bunny friend. Angel made a huffy sound and jumped away to go fetch the water. Fluttershy watched him bounce away then went back to work with digging. Fluttershy was completely unaware of the approaching unicorn behind her.

"Hey Fluttershy I was-"Twilight was cut off from a shovel being hit into her neck cutting her throat open.

_Thump._

"Oh Celestia no!" Fluttershy was accidentally holding the shovel askew and instead of the flat surface hitting Twilight; it was the sharp blade of the shovel. "No, no, no!" She wailed backing up looking horrified at the body. Angel reappeared and saw Twilight's body on the ground. He dropped the glass of water instantly and ran off, never to return again. "Angel wait!" But he was already gone, along with some of her other animal friends. _I have to hide the body_, Fluttershy pulled Twilight's body up the steps to her front door. She kicked it open with her hind leg and continued in. More of her animal friends hurriedly ran or flew out. "Wait please don't go!" Fluttershy complained watching the last of her friends leave. Fluttershy broke down crying. Everyone of her animal friends were gone, she had just killed Twilight, what worst could happen?

An hour later Fluttershy scrapped herself up off the floor and headed to a closet. "This won't do," She stomped her hoof on the floor of the closet sending up dirt. The pegasus coughed then an idea struck her. She gleamed down at the dirt and started digging at it. Within the past five hours she had made herself a full underground basement. The dirtied up pegasus climbed back upstairs and drug Twilight's body down. She dug out a dirt coffin in the wall then stuffed the body in it. "I hope you understand that it was only an accident…"

-End flashback time-

* * *

Fluttershy shook her head out of the flashback and back to reality. She looked down at Twilight's dirt covered body. "I'm so sorry," She cried.

_Thump._

Fluttershy snapped her gaze back at the ceiling. She trembled where she stood, but gained enough courage to walk up the stairs. "Who's there?" She questioned before stepping out of the door. There was no one in sight except a window door was closing and opening from the wind. "Oh thank Celestia it was just a window," Fluttershy fully closed the window and latched the lock.

_Thump._

Fluttershy whirled around looking wildly left to right. There was still no one. _I need to get out of here_, she dashed out of her house and into town.

* * *

"This certainly can't cost twenty bits," Rarity was complaining to a pony vender.

"Sorry that's the price take it or leave it," The vender shook his head. Rarity sighed and tossed the twenty bits at him then collected her purchased fabric. It was perfect for a dress she was ordered to make. It was then Fluttershy dashed into the market.

"Oh hello there Fluttershy!" Rarity waved to the frantic pony. Fluttershy stopped immediately and stared at Rarity. "What's wrong?" Rarity tipped her head and trotted up to Fluttershy.

"Oh nothing's wrong," Fluttershy replied quietly, trying to calm down.

"You look rushed my dear, here let me get you something to eat," Rarity put a hoof on her shoulder. Fluttershy meagerly nodded, she was very hungry after working out in the garden and the whole incident with Twilight Sparkle.

"Thanks," Fluttershy murmured softly and trotted with Rarity to an outside diner.

"Two hay sandwiches please," Rarity nodded to the waiter. The waiter nodded back and trotted to the kitchen to fix up the sandwiches. "So what's on your mind Fluttershy?" Rarity asked.

"Huh?" Fluttershy was caught off guard. "Oh nothing."

"You sure it looks like you been through a lot," Rarity egged on.

"I'm positive," Fluttershy said sternly.

"Well alright. Oh later can you help me with a new dress?"

"Today?"

"Yes today."

"Oh I don't know I think I'll be busy…"

"Are you super sure?"

Fluttershy sighed. "I'll try." Rarity practically squealed with delight.

"Oh thank you some much you won't regret it!" Rarity nodded. Fluttershy only sighed again.

_Thump._

Fluttershy looked up and around. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Rarity asked. Before Fluttershy could reply the waiter returned with the hay sandwiches.

"That'll be ten bits," He said.

"Here you go," Rarity gave the bits to the waiter. "Now what was it?"

"Never mind," Fluttershy murmured and took a few bites of her sandwich, though she wasn't really in the mood to eat. When they finished eating Rarity told Fluttershy good-bye and reminded her to come over later. Fluttershy trotted through the streets desperately trying to get her mind off the terrible deed she had done. A zap of rainbow shot by her before it turned around and came back to Fluttershy.

"Hey Fluttershy what's up!" Rainbow Dash hovered in front of the yellow pegasus.

"Rainbow you scared me," Fluttershy scowled her.

"Sorry I was just practicing some sweet moves. Wanna see?" Rainbow flew up a few feet. Fluttershy nodded just wanting to get rid of RD as fast as possible. "Awesome you won't regret it!" Rainbow flew high in the sky before swirling down and back up doing a triple flip.

"That's nice Rainbow Dash, but I need to go now," Fluttershy scooted away.

"Aw fine, but you should really check out my more of my moves later," RD flew off, probably to go show off to Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy sighed in relief then headed out to the library; she needed to make sure Spike wasn't suspicious of Twilight's disappearance. She knocked on the door of the library.

"Hello? Oh hey Fluttershy!" Spike greeted her. "Have you seen Twilight?"

"Oh that's what I'm here about. She came by my house and…and she decided to stay a bit…like a sleepover," Fluttershy explained.

"Alright well I'll come over tomorrow to walk her home," Spike told her.

"No!" Fluttershy shouted. Spike blinked, confused at Fluttershy's sudden outburst. "Oh I mean I'll be walking her home," She lied.

"Well alright I guess…" Spike murmured. "Bye…"

"Good-bye Spike," She watched him close the door. Fluttershy decided it was time to go to Rarity's house. Along the way she couldn't help but think of how she had killed Twilight it was surprisingly easy…and fun? No it couldn't have been fun, just it wasn't possible. Fluttershy grinned; she **needed** to kill and not the regular old killing ways. No they needed to be gruesome and creative. She was grinning the whole way to Rarity's house.

"Come in!" Fluttershy heard Rarity call when she knocked on the door. Fluttershy stepped in with a deviously malicious plan. "Good thing you're here now," Rarity was preoccupied with her dress making. "Try this on," She tossed a dress on Fluttershy. It fit perfectly and Fluttershy looked stunning. The dress was a beautiful blue with yellow stars drizzled around the train.

"It's so dazzling Rarity," Fluttershy admired the dress before sneaking up behind Rarity.

"Yes, yes thank-you my dear," Rarity was concentrated on sewing together two pieces of fabric to realize the pegasus coming up behind her. Fluttershy grinned and pushed Rarity forward on the sewing machine letting it sew up her hair. Rarity screamed and tried to pull away but the machine sucked in her hair and was soon going through her ears. "Help me!" She screamed at Fluttershy.

"Are you sure you want _me_ to help?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes! Yes! Are you crazy?" Rarity yelled. Fluttershy pulled Rarity out of the sewing machine before she could get caught up anymore. Rarity's ears had a neat line running through the middle of them, both bleeding heavily. "Help me get to the pony hospital and quickly!"

"There'll be no need," Fluttershy smirked. Rarity's eye grew wide at this.

"But I need medical attention!" Rarity shouted.

"Don't worry when I'm done they won't be able to put you back together properly," Fluttershy grinned.

"Wha?" Rarity backed up scared of the pegasus. Fluttershy advanced on Rarity and pushed her hoof under the sewing machine. Rarity screamed and kicked back at Fluttershy.

"Stop it! You need to die!" Fluttershy growled. Rarity kicked harder at those words. Fluttershy ignored the kicking and grabbed a sewing needle and smacked it into Rarity's right eye. Rarity screamed as loud as she could, hoping somepony from outside would hear her screams. No pony would.

"Stop doing this Fluttershy, this isn't you!" Rarity tried to reason with the pegasus.

"How do you know?" Fluttershy snapped and kicked Rarity forward where her body was getting caught up on the sewing machine's needle. Rarity screamed, and thankfully for her, the needle couldn't keep moving from being stuck in her side. "Damn it the needle stopped," Fluttershy muttered. "But I'm sure I can find something else to use."

"Stop it Fluttershy!" Rarity shouted, trying to pull herself out of the machine.

"Stay right there!" Fluttershy snapped. Rarity didn't listen and continued to rip her fur and flesh free of the machine. "You've just crossed the line," Fluttershy muttered and kicked her hoof so hard on Rarity's right hind leg it snapped the bone ripping it out of the skin. Rarity wailed and collapsed to the floor.

_Thump._

Fluttershy blinked at the sound then shook her head. "That's better," Fluttershy stomped her hoof on the broken bone. Rarity cried trying to crawl away now. Fluttershy ignored Rarity now and looked for something useful to finish her off. Her eyes gleamed when she found a large pair of scissors. She trotted back over to Rarity who only managed to puller herself two feet from her original position.

"Get away from me!" Rarity snapped dragging herself towards the door. Fluttershy trotted up to Rarity and stabbed the scissors into Rarity's leg then ripped it back out. Rarity screamed and curled up in a fetal position. Fluttershy took the scissors and stabbed them back into Rarity this time in her flank and started cutting up her side. Rarity hollered and kicked her good hind leg at Fluttershy. "Stop it!"

"No," Fluttershy replied shortly and took the scissors out and rammed it into Rarity's kicking hind leg. Rarity drew back her leg wailing in pain. Fluttershy grinned and put the scissors back in her flank and cut them up to her cheek bone. By the time that was done Rarity was pretty much gone, except for a few shallow breaths. "Too bad you didn't last longer, such a shame," Fluttershy shook her head and stabbed the scissors into Rarity's head breaking her skull and stabbing her brain. The white unicorn twitched a few more times before going limp. "Good night for the rest of your life…"

_Thump. Thump._

Fluttershy's eye twitched. Now there were two thumps and soon maybe_ three_?

**AN- Yes I know a short chapter, but hey it's a new story right? Haazaaa! I'm magic. So okay Fluttershy's becoming an insane murderer and a new mystery solving group led by Pinkie Pie is there to solve the case…we can see where this is going. –Evil laugh-**


End file.
